Genus: Weigela.
Species: florida. 
Denomination: Dark Horse.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant botanically known as Weigela florida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Hampshire, England. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new plants with leaves that are darker than any existing Weigela. xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 is a hybrid that originated from an induced cross made by the inventor in 1991 using Weigela florida xe2x80x98Victoriaxe2x80x99 (not patented) as the female or seed parent and Weigela florida xe2x80x98Foliis Pupureusxe2x80x99 (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The new cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 1992 as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hampshire, England. The selection was made based on the dark purple foliage and compact habit.
The closest comparison plant is the dark-leaved, low-growing Weigela florida xe2x80x98Foliis Purpureusxe2x80x99 which exhibits a habit that becomes sprawling with age, and foliage color that fades toward the end of summer. Another comparison plant is Weigela xe2x80x98Victoriaxe2x80x99, a tall dark-leaved shrub. xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 is distinguishable from Wegelia florida xe2x80x98Foliis Purpureusxe2x80x99 by its compact habit and foliage that remains dark purple throughout the plants season. xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Victoriaxe2x80x99 by its compact habit. The original Weigela xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 plant, belonging to the inventor, has retained its compact habit over the last eight years. Of the purple leaved forms xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 is the most compact variety known to the inventor.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 was accomplished in 1992 in Hampshire, England by the inventor. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new Weigela plant have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Weigela cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar apart from all other existing varieties of Weigela known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Weigela xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 exhibits dark purple leaves.
2. Weigela xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 exhibits a distinctly compact growth habit.
3. Weigela xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 4.
4. Weigela xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 is 62 cm. in height and 93 cm. in width at maturity.
5. The foliage of Weigela xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 remains dark purple throughout the plants season.
6. Weigelia xe2x80x98Dark Horsexe2x80x99 exhibits a floriferous display of pink flowers that contrast with the dark foliage.